


Hay (is for horses)

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: A harrowing ordeal lands Kara, Comet, and the gang in the DEO med bay





	

They didn't see it coming. They couldn't have. Cadmus, it seems, was again two steps ahead of them. 

They had the warehouse surrounded until a cloud of smoke enveloped the whole city block. And that was the last thing Comet remembered.

He began waking up, could recognize the white of the DEO Med bay, could smell the sweet smell of the hay beneath him. Could feel his beloved Kara stroking his mane. He wished she was stroking something else har har har. He could hear the voice of Alex Danvers through the fog of his mind.

"He's going to be fine, Kara. It's was weaponized horse tranquilizer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but I ran tests on all of us to double check. We'll all be okay."

Kara began feeding Comet an apple out of the palm of her hand.

"Well," Alex continued, "except for Mon-el. He's gonna die like, any minute."

"Whaaaat???" Mon-el looked at her with alarm.

Alex flipped through pages and pages of his test results.

"Your body is riddled with STDs. Like, all of them. Even your STDs have STDs. I'm currently treating your crabs for space herpes"

Mon-el is so confused, but everyone else in the room looks around at each other and shrug, as if someone was telling them the sky is blue and water is wet.

Just then, Mon-el lets out a stream of projectile diarrhea and dies.

Kara shrugs, "I ain't even mad".

Comet could not possibly love this woman any more.


End file.
